Wood blocks are used as a covering layer on floors and as decorative accents on floors, walls and the like in many buildings, both industrial and residential. The wood floors provide greater resiliency than the concrete slabs on which they are placed, thereby providing a more comfortable surface for workers to walk and stand on. The wood floors are more quiet than concrete or other hard surface floors, and the noise from traffic of humans and machines is less objectionable when wood floors are used. Another advantage in using wood covered floors is that, because of the resiliency of a wood floor, less damage occurs to articles which fall from a work bench or the like. A concrete floor, for example, being less resilient than wood, will normally nick, dent or otherwise damage items which fall thereon.
In the past, wood floors for industrial purposes have been made of blocks cut from beams or the like, and the blocks have been installed with the end grain exposed as the upper surface of the floor. These types of floors provide the comfort, noise control and resiliency desired from a wood floor; however, various disadvantages are inherent in the use thereof. One of the primary disadvantages in using end cut blocks for floors is that the open grain of the wood is exposed as the upper surface of the floor, and, notwithstanding the fact that the blocks are treated with tar or other preservative, moisture is absorbed by the blocks. If a substantial amount of liquid is spilled and absorbed by the blocks, the blocks will swell significantly, causing the floor to buckle. If a large spill occurs on an industrial wood floor comprised of end cut blocks, an entire area of the floor may have to be removed and replaced due to swelling of the blocks and the resultant buckling of the floor. Further, solvents or other corrosive materials spilled on the floor are absorbed by the end cut blocks and, again, the floor can be damaged extensively, requiring removal of the damaged blocks and replacement thereof. A yet further problem associated with the end cut block type floors is that the exposed wood is susceptible to a substantial amount of wear, and, in areas having high volume traffic, or other significantly abrasive action, the wood blocks can wear substantially in a relatively short period of time. Thus, for example, depressions may be formed in the floor near a work station at which a worker stands for extended periods of time and pivots or turns repeatedly on his feet in performing a work function. In aisles or other traffic lanes the floor can become uneven, requiring periodic replacement of sections of the floor to maintain a relatively smooth surface.